And the Sparks Just Died
by Froot Writes
Summary: A romantic situation is put before Naruto and Sakura, but they miss it. After they missed their chance the first time, will they get the chance to try again? "And for a moment, both felt like something was going to happen... But nothing did."


''A bystander would have cringed at the awkward scene.''

--

Sakura had offered to buy Naruto a bowl of celebratory ramen, honoring his new rank as ANBU, and also as a send-off for his first immediate mission. He graciously accepted.

While seated at the restaurant, Sakura couldn't help but wonder how Naruto could be so calm, even happy, when he was fully aware of the fact that the following day he would be sent off on a mission that entailed almost-certain death.

Fed up with wondering, she asked.

There was a long pause as Naruto thought his answer over.

''Guess I can't really be too upset when I'm eating with you, no matter what happens tomorrow.''

Of course, Naruto had never intended for the answer to be so romantic; he was being completely honest, after all. But Sakura blushed anyways.

Naruto had later asked Sakura if she considered their little rendezvous a ''date.'' She speculated very thoroughly, then finally came up with a conclusion.

''I guess. It's just you and me, no one else.''

He grinned happily.

''...But if it's a date, then you're buying.''

Somehow, Naruto had managed to scrounge up the money, and staying true to the old ''date'' cliche, offered to walk Sakura home. She accepted, secretly wanting to see Naruto for a little longer.

The two walked in silence, but there was quite noticeably an electric field pulsing between them. Sakura swiftly wrapped her hands around Naruto's bicep, wanting to experience the closeness she'd always been too shy to persue.  
It turned out that the electric field really was there, as Sakura immediately felt sparks fly between their skin. And apparently Naruto had felt the electricity too, as he had jolted under her touch.

They walked like that for a while. Naruto tried (and failed) to find things to say, and Sakura's timid, inexperienced hands struggled to find a comfortable position on his arm.  
Why had it suddenly become so awkward between them? It was never awkward, and Naruto always had something to say, so it was unlike him to be so quiet.  
Then again, it was unlike Sakura to even be touching him at all.

But despite all of it; despite Sakura's awkward hands, and despite Naruto clumsily stepping on her feet every now and then due to their proximity... they both were smiling.

Their experiences now and at the ramen shop were too fun, too lighthearted to have them be doing anything now but smiling.  
And so they shared this little moment together, smiling, enjoying the cool air of the autumn Konoha night. No words were spoken. No words needed to be spoken. The actions said it all, and they were enough.

Eventually, Sakura's door came into view, and they stood before it, unsure what actions to take next.

Sakura was the first to speak.

''Uhh... thanks. I had fun.''

Naruto offered a weak smile.

''Heh... me too.''

Their eyes locked, and a surge ran through the silent shinobi. There was a moment of tension, like that eletric field was back, only this time, trying to pull them together. And for a moment, both felt like something was going to happen...

...But nothing did.

Sakura gave Naruto and ungraceful hug, which he clumsily returned, and she went to her door.

Sparing him one last glance, she whispered a quiet ''Goodnight.''

He replied with an equally low ''Goodnight,'' and added his own ''Wish me luck.''

The door shut softly, and Naruto trudged home in embarassed shame.

A bystander would have cringed at the awkward scene.

--

Sakura laid in bed, cursing herself for missing her chance. That situation could have gone two ways.

If she had taken that chance, that small opening to kiss him, Naruto would become aware of her feelings. That would then open a door to a much anticipated relationship. It would have been a ''to be continued,'' the story finished after Naruto got back from his mission.

But no, she'd let him walk away, and the story ended there.

But an idea came to Sakura's mind.

She wold NOT let it end there, but simply wait for a sequal.

--

Agonizing weeks had gone by, until Naruto finally returned.

Sakura met with him at the village gates.  
He stood before a golden sunset, dressed in the ANBU garb. The day was winding down. He smiled when he saw her, glad she could be the one to welcome him home.  
He'd raised him arm, ready to greet her, and walked slowly to where she was.

''Naruto... welcome back,'' she said, looking up at him. He looked like he'd aged a little, sleepiness grabbing at his eyes and a fog over his now dull irises.

''Hehe. Glad to see ya, Sakura-chan...''

Once again, they were caught in the same situation, and it was a little comical and ironic.

Naruto averted his eyes, trying to focus on something, anything other than Sakura.

She quickly noted this, then moved in for the kill.

Naruto flinched slightly at the sudden contact, totally blindsided. But eventually he eased into the awkwardly forced kiss. Sakura melted into him, her once rigid and nervous form now slowly easing into hs arms.

They stayed like that for a while, and how long, no one cared. After a blissful eternity, Sakura pulled herself apart from him, eyes now fixated on his.

''...That was, uh... for that one time.''

He smiled fondly at her.

''So it wasn't just me then,'' he replied.

She gave a small giggle and hid her face away into his chest.

Even though it was a little late, both were glad they'd siezed the oppurtunity.

Author's Notes:

Augh! So tired! It's freakin' like five A.M. over here! Ugh, I really hope you guys give me some good reviews, 'cause I'm falling asleep as I write this


End file.
